


Burning flames

by Heart_Birdflash



Series: Earth-101 [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Just her powers and a chapter with her story, Same person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Birdflash/pseuds/Heart_Birdflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the powers of the character I created. And her story. Also more explanation about my earth-101.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Powers

Lightning (electrokinese)  
Water (hydrokinese)  
Fire (pyrokinese)  
Plant control  
Ice  
Superstrenght  
Superspeed  
Mermaid (barbie transformations, literally saying whether you wanna be a mermaid or a human)(H2Opowers, freezing and heating water)  
Superhearing  
Invisibility  
Change hair color  
Change eye color (only the full color not the shade)  
Hypno voice (can be used as a canary cry, I probably won't mention this power anyway)  
Magic  
Telepathy  
Telekinese


	2. Her story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of Nienke Grayson, or Burning Flames.

From her birth Nienke had superpowers (see previous chapter). They were given to her by the greek gods Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. These 3 gods had given her uncle a magic aura ( he is in my stories zatara/dr fate). They had also given her older sister a magic aura. Her aunt, nephew, parents and older brother didn't get powers for different reasons: her parents and aunt didn't get powers because the gods wanted to know if giving people powers wasn't dangerous, her nephew and older brother didn't get powers becayse there already was a male family member with a superpower.

When Nienke was 3 years old she started doing somersaults (on the floor in dutch this has a whole different word from doing this in the air than it does in english). She started doing this so early because she was jealous of her two older siblings. Altough she was pretty good at the trapeze, she had always taken a liking towards the trampoline.

When she was seven years old she got kidnapped by Ra's al ghul. There were a bunch of other children kidnapped in order to make it look like the league of assasins wanted new members and tried to train young children. In reality Ra's knew about the powers Nienke had from birth. And he wanted those powers. He tought putting al the children on Lian Yu was a good idea. It turned out that his daughter Nyssa felt betrayed by him for some reason, so she began to train the youngest child on the island. This happened to be Nienke. Because of this rather unbelievable course of actions Nienke became the most skilled fighter of the 'team'. After four years a ship came. But of course for some strange reason Nienke had disappeared. Zeus had sort of beamed her up to Olympus. The reason they didn't do that earlier was because of a gorcefield that blocked powers inside it and powers trying to get inside it.

The greek gods Zeus, Poseidon and Hades had placed her in camp halfblood in order to learn how to control her powers. At first she was angry at them for letting her be on the island for four years. It turned out the reason for this was some prophesy. After a year of training she had forgiven them. Until.....

She tought she could go home now. But now she had to go to arrendelle for a year to learn control some other powers. After a year of being a princess and crime fighter she could finally go home.

When she arrived in Gotham she started saving her family's butts. After a few tests with Martian Manhunter it was clear that she was the real Nienke Grayson.


End file.
